yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Water Deck
Utilizing A Legendary Ocean Methods Numerous water decks rely on this field spell card to perform powerful effects as discussed below. * Daedalus Method: One way to use A Legendary Ocean is with the Levia-Dragon - Daedalus or its superior, the Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus. Both monsters' effects require A Legendary Ocean or Umi to be activated. As a result, the entire field is destroyed except the Daedalus, leaving the user a clear field to perform direct attacks on the opponent. Normally, people would prefer A Legendary Ocean for this operation in contrast to Umi. This is because summoning the Levia-Dragon - Daedalus would only require one Tribute. Others prefer to use the card Big Wave Small Wave to summon the Daedalus, which is a smart addition to Water Decks regarding these tactics. This method is preferably combo with the Stall Method to protect yourself when you aren't able to draw Daedalus or unable to summon it yet. * Codarus Method: Using the new card Codarus, and forgotten temple of the deep, you can generate outstanding advantage.This is the most consistant and powerful form of a water deck. It will soon sit at tier 1, or maybe tier 2. * Decrease Monster Level Method 1: Another way to use A Legendary Ocean is to utilize its level decreasing ability on water monsters on the field and in the hand. Strong Level 5 water monsters such as Giga Gagagigo, Terrorking Salmon, or Catapult Turtle can then be normal summoned without Tribute, allowing the user a more efficient way of bringing out monsters to inflict heavy damage. You can also use Level 2 or 3 Normal WATER Monsters (Atlantean Pikeman being the standout example) in combination with the field spell and equip them with Amulet of Ambition to power them up against high-level monsters. A "Pikeman" would gain 4500 ATK against a Level 10 monster such as Rainbow Dragon, for example, and easily be able to defeat it. * Decrease Monster Level Method 2: Another variation of this method utilizes stall cards such as Gravity Bind or Level Limit - Area B to halt monsters above Level 4. Since the user's water monsters (preferably monsters originally Level 4) are decreased in level, then those monsters would be able to escape the stall cards. This allows Mermaid Knight or Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 to either attack twice or attack directly. In the case of the Bugroth, Limiter Removal can prove as a useful card. Field Barrier will help in protecting A Legendary Ocean, and Tornado Wall will prevent you from taking any Battle Damage. Spell and/or trap negation and/or removal will be handy as well including Dust Tornado, Mystical Space Typhoon, or Solemn Judgment. Astral Barrier may also improve this method by making your opponent attack directly to your Life Points instead of your monsters, and if Tornado Wall has already been activated, you take no damage, and your opponent cannot attack your monsters. * Stall Method This could be considered "Decrease Monster Level Method 3", but this specifically focuses on stalling. By utilizing the abilities of Gravity Bind, Level Limit - Area B, A Legendary Ocean, and Final Countdown, you can attack with all level 4 water monsters (since their Level is lower by 1 because of A Legendary Ocean effect if it's on the field]], force all level 4 and above monsters into defense, and put a time limit on the opponent's moves. Utilizing Beatdown Methods Water monsters can also be played to destroy monsters, spells, and/or traps to perform multiple direct attacks. In this case, A Legendary Ocean does not serve as big of a role whereas cards like Umiiruka may help a little more since it adds more significant ATK strength. * Orca Method: This variation focuses on the cards Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness along with its "ammo" cards: Cannonball Spear Shellfish and Torpedo Fish. Both of these "ammo" cards are tributed to destroy either a monster or a spell/trap, giving this method a very versatile edge. Since these will be sent to the Graveyard frequently, it is wise to add in Pot of Avarice and Salvage to retrieve "ammo." Umi / A Legendary Ocean or Umiiruka prove handy in increasing ATK strength as well. A Legendary Ocean can also be used to escape the Orca's tribute requirement. * Coelacanth Method: This variation focuses on the card Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth to swarm (from the deck) as many Fish monsters onto the field. Its drawback, however, is that these Special Summon monsters do not gain their effects, so 7 Colored Fish should be brought out. However, these monsters cannot perform battle, so it is best to use these monsters for tributes of Catapult Turtle. Deepsea Macrotrema is also a monster that aids this strategy as it grants an extra 500 ATK when it is sent from the field to the Graveyard. In this case, it serves as a good Tribute Fodder for the Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth. Extra ATK strength is achieved through the useful field cards. This method is definitely capable of an OTK in the correct setup. * Abyss Soldier and Penguin Soldier Method: This method uses Abyss Soldier and Penguin Soldier to send cards back to the opponents hand and then allowing you to attack directly. Abyss Soldier is a powerful monster on his own with 1800 attack while A Legendary Ocean is on the field. Combine this method with swarming tactics like Aqua Spirit's effect or Mermaid Knight's double attack effect to hit for massive damage in one turn while attempting to shut down any chance of your opponent getting out powerful monsters. * Hydrogeddon: If your opponent is simply summoning defense position monsters to try to stall until they get better cards then you can pretty much wipe out their entire side with Hydrogeddon. 1800 attack (assuming you have A Legendary Ocean on the field) beats the defense of most of the common monsters out there, and when you do destroy a monster you can special summon another Hydrogeddon. You can keep doing this until you have all three on your field. This also gives you lots of monsters to Tribute if you need to. * Deep Sea Diva Swarm: If you want to increase the attack of your monsters easily, or just want to get a low level monster with a good amount of attack points, use Deep Sea Diva to special summon a level 3 or lower sea serpent type monster out on the field. The two key cards are Mermaid Archer which you can equip Deep Sea Diva to to raise it's attack, or you can special summon Spined Gillman which raises the attack of all: Sea serpent, aqua, and fish types you control by 400 points. It is also a good idea to have Star Boy which also raises the attack of all water monsters on the field and lower any fire monsters. This strategy works well if you have Double Summon so you can lay out more Deep sea Divas and swarm you opponent with low leveled, high attack point monsters. This can work well with Gravity Bind or Level Limit - Area B to keep your opponents monsters grounded while you increase your attack and avoid the stall effects. If you run low level synchro cards, Deep Sea Diva is a tuner that that can easily help you get what you need. Recommended Cards to Include Monster Cards *Levia-Dragon - Daedalus ( 1 tribute with 'A Legendary Ocean') *Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus *Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth ( 1 tribute with 'A Legendary Ocean') *Fog King *Cyber Shark (no tribute with 'A Legendary Ocean' or with a WATER monster on field) *Giga Gagagigo (2450 atk+No tribute with 'A Legendary Ocean') *The Legendary Fisherman (No tribute with 'A Legendary Ocean') *Mobius the Frost Monarch *Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Boundary *Unshaven Angler (Counts as 2 Tributes for a WATER monster) *Abyss Soldier *Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 *Deepsea Macrotrema *Treeborn Frog *Mermaid Knight *Mother Grizzly *Nightmare Penguin *Penguin Soldier *Warrior of Atlantis *Fenrir *Hydrogeddon *Spined Gillman *Mermaid Archer *Catapult Turtle *Submarineroid *Water Reflection of the Ice Barrier *The Dragon Dwelling in the Deep *B.E.S. Crystal Core *Maryokutai *Gora Turtle Spell Cards *A Legendary Oceanx3 *Big Wave Small Wave *Fissure *Giant Trunade *Mystical Space Typhoon *Salvage *Moray of Greed *Smashing Ground *Book of Moon *Terraforming Trap Cards *Bottomless Trap Hole *Tornado Wall (For A Legendary Ocean) *Torrential Tribute *Fish Depth Charge (for fish) *Call of the Haunted *Aegis of the Ocean Dragon Lord (for WATER monsters level 3 or lower) *Gravity Bind (optional)(your water monsters' levels will be decreased by 1 because of A Legendary Ocean)(Alternative could be Level Limit - Area B) *Dark Bribe Category:Deck_Type